Beyond The Thorns
by nobody1771
Summary: Love can break any curse, but sometimes finding love, is more complicated then breaking the spell! ( A retelling of beauty and the beast…with a few twists. )
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"I-I'm sorry! I was just—I didn't mean any harm by it! Please!" The feeble man begged for his life, his body shaking with such intensity he collapsed from effort of standing, and he was force to shrivel onto his knees. He felt the monster pondering his fate, cloaked under its shadow; glowing red eye's burning through him. "I was not aware this castle was occupied! Please have mercy my Lord!" The man whaled, clasping his hands together above his head, and bowing before the beast.

He heard the beast inhale deeply into his massive lungs, saliva dripping from his fangs, its voice a rumbling growl of an animal mixed with a human. When it spoke, it said only one word with a blowing hot breath, piercing his heart like a nail to a coffin. "Trespasser."

"Please spare me! It was just a rose! A rose! That's all she wanted!" He sense the beast hesitate, and he cautiously began to plead his case, grasping onto the hope of survival." I'm just a poor merchant, with two daughters at home, without a mother to care for them. When I return from my travels I often bring back something for each one that they requested for." The beast released a quacking growl in his throat and the man rushed to get his words out." My youngest daughter! All she asked of me was for a rose—and when I saw your garden …I…I just wanted to grant her wish…" No changed had come to the beast presence which suggested he had changed his mind to his demise, and the man dropped his hands, hunching his shoulders in defeat." Maybe this is what I deserve for not being able to provide for them. I couldn't even get my little girl such a simple gift…"

He closed his eyes and waited for the beast massive jaws to swallow him whole.

A few moments passed and nothing happened.

When the man opened his eyes he saw the beast had turned into a man, but somehow, this form terrified him just the same—if possible, even more.

"A proposition." The beast stated, smooth human voice now flowed from its lips, evil lacing his words. The merchant held his breath, he knew the proposal was a demand that could not be denied. As the beast spoke the wind began to rise as if conjured by his words, blowing flower petals into the air, enveloping them in the scent of roses." You shall be spared. I will also provide you and your daughter's wealth to support yourselves for the rest of your life."

The man looked at him confused, but wouldn't dare utter a word until the beast had made his request fully known, an evil smile surface on the Lord's face." In return you shall bring me the one who asked for the rose."

"What!? I…I can't—I won't!"

"You will…or you _and_ you're daughters will perish."

The merchant's fist trembled with anger, fear dried his mouth, and anguish pressed on his body like led. Who would ask a father to sacrifice his daughter? Truly, only a heartless monster would, and it was standing before him. He desperately pondered of a way to bribe the beast to spear their lives, he could sell his ship, but what use would a beast have of a ship? In the end he had nothing he could bargain with. He then prayed to the heavens, prayed to his dead wife, prayed for a sign that would salvage him and his daughters, but there was no spark of divine intervention to be felt. He wanted to do nothing more than to refuse him, but he couldn't risk losing his entire family, for one simple mistake he had made. He felt the beast begin to grow impatient again and sweat began to drip from the merchants face. He had to make a decision. The impending doom of his family rested on his shoulders and the beast aura had yet to waivered from the intent to kill. His whole body felt as if it was in a haze when— with a heavy heart, the man closed his eyes nodding his head.

The deal was struck.

"What is her name?" The beasts asked.

The man hesitated, swallowing the bitterness in his throat, he whispered."Kagome."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She hadn't said a single word since he spirited her away from her home, and he wondered if possibly she was brave, or just stupid. He expected to retrieve a distraught girl begging for her life, clinging on to the door frame of her home in dramatic fashion as he unhinged her and dragged her into the carriage, all the while her father would be trying to shoot him down. When he arrived she was shaken, but the girl calmly said good-bye to her grieving father, and silently followed him. It was almost ceremonial—like a funeral, saying their final fair wells to each other before the grave stone was placed. He felt like a grim reaper escorting her into the underworld, we it wasn't far off from the truth, more like demon realm. Before they left he dropped off the ridiculous amount of gold on the Higurashi door step just as he was told to do so without question—though why his brother would do such a thing, was beyond him.

The thought over being able to leave made his odd request seem like a minor detail at the time. He was anxious and couldn't hide the elation on his face in getting the hell away from the castle grounds, the curse, and especial away from his brother. Wide roads, open sky, and the smell of the ocean—he couldn't wait! If only for a moment, he could taste what freedom felt like again, before the curse took over their lives. However, his delight was short lived when—not only was he forced to pick up the girl in a stuffy frilly carriage, but he was also tortured in wearing what Miroku called an "appropriate attire" for the trip.

The long sleeve shirt suffocated his muscles and his dark pants where hot and itchy. He tried convincing his companions his clothes would hinder him if he was faced with a confrontation along the way but in their eyes that was just an excuse. Sango tried to ease his discomfort by giving him a deep red shirt which closely resembled what he normally wore—as if the damn color would make a difference, a monkey suite will always be a monkey suite. Luckily, they were able to compromise on the shoes-he wore none.

"I wonder…what does he want with me?"

His thoughts of escaping his clothes where interrupted by the sudden sound of her voice.

"So you _can_ talk." He spoke cruelly over her rhetorical question.

Ripping her gaze away from her window she looked surprised that he could hear her and her reaction somewhat irritated him. The girl's voice would have been barely audible to human ears over the sound of the constant rocking carriage and the howling wind outside. However, his demon ears where very acute. Did she think his senses where that dull? Clearly, she had no idea what demons where capable of and he almost felt sorry for her ignorance.

She cleared her throat and carefully asked if the keeper of the castle was going to kill her, this time with a tiny tremor in her voice again only he could hear, all the while she eyed his sword laid across his lap.

"Hell if I should know." He snapped, but he knew better, his brother wouldn't kill her because she was their only chance in breaking the spell. Even if he wanted to reveal the truth to her he was under strict orders not to—something about being part of the agreement his brother made with the witch, or maybe his brother was just exercising his power of control. Rules on top of rules. He was sick of the entire thing—the curse, his brother, even the damn clothes he was wearing where suffocating! He couldn't even enjoy the illusion of freedom. He had traveled miles away from the castle but he could still feel the curses on him just as sure as if he had never left at all.

His ears began twitching with annoyance from the sound of the girl's heart racing in her chest uncontrollably. He couldn't help but enjoy watching her squirm in her seat as she struggled with his words, but he decided to let her off the hook.

"There are three rules to living in the castle." He spoke loud enough to be heard over the noise." Never leave the grounds, never disobey your lord, and never go to the west wing. You got that?" He emphasized each rule with a raised finger.

She looked at him confused." I…don't understand….so his _not_ going to kill me?"

"No, his got other plans for you." He said menacingly.

"Just spit it out already!" She huffed, her body shaking, but he couldn't tell if it was from fear, the cold, or rage." Quit messing with me!"

"Just who do you think you're talking!? I don't have to tell you a damn thing!"

Where the hell does she get off talking to him like that!? Did she not see that he was a demon!? It seemed this quite trip was about to take a turn for the worse, and if he wasn't under orders to keep her safe, his hands would have already be wrapped around her neck.

"Don't you think I have a right to know!?"

Gripping his sword he also clamped his teeth together to silence his tongue. His temper was rising along with the presence of the curse threatening to take over the situation. He slowly suppressed his rage but the girls rebellious eyes on him made it difficult to do so. She resembled a trapped animal in a cage hissing in the corner as the smell of her fear enveloped the carriage. Still she wouldn't back down and a tiny part of him admired her spunk. He heard the castle gate open in the distant and his anger completely died. It didn't matter if he told her—_if_ he could tell her, her old life was forfeited either way. She had to learn to accept the fate dealt to her, just as he had to learn to cope with her, until he was set free.

"Where here." he announced just before the girl could enquire anymore over her situation.

Instantly she was at a loss for words, her face drained of color, and her breathing stopped mid breath.

The carriage pulled in front of the entrance to the castle and when he opened the door to escape he almost smacked right into Miroku who was standing in the snow waiting to greet them.

"Welcome back." Miroku beamed, half talking to him and half gazing curiously over his shoulder to sneak a peek at the girl.

"The idiot is all yours." He snapped as he jumped out of the carriage to let Miroku handle the rest of the "appropriate" customs when greeting…guests? Hostages? Whatever, as long as she was out of his hair he didn't care.

Regardless of his attitude and the thought of having to deal with her from time to time irking him, there was no denying that in the end, he still felt somewhat relieved she was here. There was now an actually possibility of breaking the curse and he hoped his brother wouldn't ruin it.

He huffed sarcastic _thanks_ as he brushed passed Sango who welcomed him home and mentioned something about his regular clothes being hung in his room before disappearing into his chambers. A hundred years have blinked by since being trapped under the curse and now—as the girl stepped into the entrance; a strange shift could be felt coming over the castle. It was as if the stones walls themselves where breathing her in and welcoming her to rescue everyone. His brother set up the game, the witch gave them the rules, and now they had a ball to play with. It was all up to his brother now. If the hope of breaking the curse didn't give him joy, then the thought of throwing these damn clothes into the furnace, most definably will!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There was nothing Miroku or Sango could say to calm her fears as she stepped into the grand entrance of the castle which would be her new prison. She watched as Miroku painfully closed the massive doors until the tiny line of light from the outside world disappeared when the doors connected. The entire castle seemed to want to engulf her in darkness, it was almost like a living cage, she sensed eyes watching her every move. Even if it was all in her head she knew there was at least one pair of eyes to be true, and it would belong to the one person who was expecting her, the demon lord of the castle.

It all seemed like a waking dream. Her body felt detached from the rest of her as if tossed away and drifting in a fog of numbness. It had been this way ever since her father had told her what he had done, what he had seen, and what he was forced to agree to. She just couldn't come to grips with reality—couldn't believe this _was_ her reality; even now the folding events seemed more fitted for the pages of a story book. Her father and sister wept for days until Inuyasha arrived to take her away, she hadn't slept since the news of her leaving, but then again she hadn't shed a single tear of her own either.

This really was like being in one of her books. Everything she read about demons, their world, their abilities, seemed to be materializing in front of her eyes. She couldn't hide her shock when her whispering was overheard in the carriage by the demon escort and she couldn't help but notice how he didn't wear any shoes. His sensitivity to hearing but his lack of vulnerability to the elements was impressive. They were such mysterious, powerful, crud creatures, and to be honest she had always wanted to meet one…just not like this—then again, how else would you meet a demon, if it isn't under some sort of disastrous events?

Inuyasha looked surprisingly human when she had always pictured them to be deformed in some way. No jagged sharp razor teeth or sunken hollow eyes—from what she could see, just long claw like nails and dog ears on his head. The way he fidgeted with his clothes, crossing his arms and legs in a pout, he almost reminded her of a wild dog forced to wear a collar. The butler and maid who introduced themselves as Miroku and Sango had no exterior features like Inuyasha which would lead her on to thinking they were demons. In fact she was certain they were both human.

Miroku, was a charmer—border line flirt, introducing himself with a kiss on her hand and a wink. He excused the escort's brash behavior and it was through him she found out his name and position. The royal guard—literally, the security guard dog. She coughed in her hind to hide her humor. Sango, with a cheerful smile on her face, pinched Miroku's cheek as she ripped his face away from her hand, and introduced herself while excusing her brother's cheekiness. She was beautiful with long dark hair with an aura of intelligence. They were both polite and cordial, but there was still something about them that seemed…off. Why would two normal human being be here, unless they weren't in fact, normal at all?

I know you're tired from your journey," Sango spoke, catching her attention as she let the whimpering Miroku go." But the lord has asked to see you as soon as you arrive."

Fear struck through her body like a lightning bolt, she didn't expect to see the lord so soon. She swallowed an invisible lump in her throat and tried to hide her shaking hands from them. Her father had tried to convince her to go into hiding or to run away, but even if she did, not only would her father be in danger but the entire village would face the lord's wrath. This was her decision, even now as she stood in the belly of the beast; she had no regrets saving her father's life by sacrificing hers. The only thing to do now was to keep traveling the path she choice to walk on and move forward.

"I…I understand. I'm ready."

They both smiled and assured her again that her life was not in any danger.

The castle seemed larger than how it appeared, though its crumble conditions outside, did mirror its decaying interior. The vibrant colors that once adorned the entrance were dulled with dust and time. Covered in thick cobwebs, the chandelier above creaked dangerously, missing chunks of crystals here and there. Where every there was a gap on the wall, a perch of some sort, there would be hideous statues of monsters frozen in a snarl, details so fine she wondered if they were once alive.

She followed Miroku up the stairs into a long hallway as Sango left to complete final touches in her room. Their footsteps reverberated from the tall arched ceiling, crumbling pillars threated to release their hold of the roof, and with each passing pillar there was a block of new dust collecting where a portrait of some kind used to be.

The design of the castle was impressive, even though it was losing its splendor, it was obvious the immense work that was put into the building was made through an artist eyes. It wasn't until Miroku's footsteps disappeared that she turned her attention away from the architecture toward the doors that he gestured for her to open.

She breathed deeply into her nose, straighten her back, grabbed the swinging door handle, and opened the heavy door as fast as she could. When she looked inside there was nothing but complete darkness, except for a tall window on the other side with the curtains pulled away, and moonlight spilling onto the floor. She turned to Miroku only to find that he had disappeared. It was just her, the empty hallway, a dark room, and the distant moonlight.

Her feet began to shake and she could hear the pounding of her heart in her ears. She clutched her secret compartment that contained her lucky treasure and again she tried to hold back a dry laugh. How lucky can it be if it leads her to a demon castle, then again she was still alive, wasn't that a miracle in itself?

She took a step into the darkness, and another, and another, never averting her eyes away from the window. Everything was inked black except for the glowing light from outside, it felt as if she was floating into the night sky, walking toward an open door to heaven.

When she reached the window, she was too entrance by the midnight sky and amerced in her own fears, to notice the demon lord approaching.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At first he told himself that it wasn't possible, but the smell of the charm mixed with the familiar scent of wild flowers, left little room for doubt.

It was Kagome.

Koga watched through one of his wolves' eyes as the carriage transporting Kagome made its way to Sesshomaru's lair. He kept his wolves far enough to not alert the mutts nose, but close enough to not lose sight of them, as he pondered over the situation. Out of all the people. Out of all the demons. Out of all the seasons. Why Kagome? Why the demon lord Sesshomaru? Why during their hardest winter?

It had been years since the day he saved her from drowning, since the day he left, many things has changed. He was suddenly and unexpectedly given the positions of pack leader and was now burdened with the responsibilities for insuring his clan's survival. Time and distant changes people, but that didn't mean he had forgotten her either.

Truth be told when he rescued her he had darker intentions then saving a human child. That night He had ventured out alone to look for a kill to take back to the pack. The rest of the cubs had already made their initiation kill with the help from the other supporting members and he had yet to strike a human down. He needed to prove to his father he was worthy of being part of the pack and to show the others he didn't need anyone's help. So while the other's slept sheltering themselves from the storm, he sought out an opportunity, and found one when he heard her cries for help.

When he got to her—after almost drowning himself, pulling her to the shore line, he prepared to strike her down. He focused his eyes to see through the whirling storm and extended his claws raising them into the air. Their eye locked, he expected her to cry wolf, and was prepared to silence her.

But she didn't.

To his surprise she reached out to him, wrapped her arms around his stomach, and buried her head in his chest.

His body froze as the rain and wind whipped against their bodies. His hands that which where once ready to pierce her, waivered, and hovered over the shivering child afraid to even touch her. The ocean water swelled crashing on shore threatening to lose his balance and pull them back into its dark waters. His muscles twitched with adrenaline and for the anticipation of blood. He had done it so many times with deer's and elk—slicing them open, it shouldn't have been any different for a human. He had imagined his father's voice speaking words of pride, but at that moment the only thing louder than the thunder ripping through the sky, was her voice begging him not to let her go. His body and instinct suddenly felt disconnected and confused by the hesitation.

Demon's and humans were each other's enemies.

It was law, it was code, it was in their nature to _hate _and _kill _each other.

She is just food.

She is just a kill.

She is just a human.

He repeated this to himself over and over again as her cries ringed in his ears and her tiny hands clutched his back. Suddenly a powerful wave swept him off his feet and he went under. His lunges chocked from the salty ocean water and when he came up she was gone. A new feeling over took him as he plunged his hands into the water searching desperately for the little girl. He caught a gurgling sound a few feet away, dove, and came back up with her in his arms. The next thing he knew he was carrying her away from the beach on piggy-back and sheltering her from the slanted rain in a hollow tree.

When the storm and dawn broke he left her where she would be found and returned ashamed back to his pack. He swore to himself he would never return or speak of this again. Still, he was just a cub, and curiosity got the better of him. He returned one day and learned that she had caught a horrible fever which impaired her memory of that night. When they did meet again she had forgotten that he was a demon. A demon and a human—anything other than kill or be killed, was taboo. Yet, that summer he spent his days tucking away his tail and ears to visit her every day.

Then he became pack leader and left without saying a word.

He was gone, but his thought stayed with her, deciding that their relationship would be best kept in the memories of innocent childhood. Koga would never imagine that years later, during a hunt with his brethren he would stumble upon her again, and again face the same decision he had to make back then.

Save her or let her die.

"Koga…why are you so bent out of shape about that carriage?" Ginta was the first to speak and break the awkward silence.

"We're hungry…can't we go back to hunting food instead of chasing a box with wheels?" Hakkaku complained.

His two trusted advisors, born from the same litter, they were so close they practically completed each other's sentences one piggy-backing the other. It was annoying at times, but they were the only ones besides Kagome who understood, even after he rose to alpha they stayed when so many left.

"Koga?" They both questioned him in unison.

He growled deep in his throat, part to tell them to be quite, part to push himself to make a decision already.

What his pack needed now was a strong leader, not someone who was sentimental over the past, especially over a human. This situation couldn't have come at a worse time. His clan was starving and everyday there was less food to hunt—especially during the winter. Their territory has steadily been taken over and his pack was growing restless with rebellion. He could sense the fat Northern wolfs laughing at his leadership skills. Now was not the time to play hero. He shouldn't be concerned over a human. The past was the past and he was different now. Besides, she has probably forgotten all about him.

But she didn't.

The charm he gave her when he left, she still had it on her, she hadn't forgotten.

"Is there food in the carriage?"

"All I smell is the Inu-mutt and some girl and she's hardily enough to feed—"

"She's not food!" He barked, sending the two shriveling back and surprising even himself. He quickly turned away, crossing his arms over his chest as he tried to regain his composure.

No, she wasn't just food, or just someone from his childhood memories, or just some human.

She was Kagome and if it wasn't for her he would be dead instead of alpha.

He looked back at his two brethren who were confused but silently waiting for his explanation. Koga decided for now it was best that they know as little as possible. Still, he couldn't be reckless and go against Sesshomaru, not without a plan that is.

"I am in debt to that girl." Was all he said and the two of them looked at him in shock.

"You know that human girl!?"

"From where!?"

"Detail aren't important." Koga brushed their questions aside as he again used his wolf's eyes to spy on the carriage only to see it pass through the castle gate.

"You're not thinking of going after her are you?"

"That's Sesshomaur's castle!"

"Heh! He hasn't moved an inch for almost a hundred years—his practically a fossil, besides I'm not so easily defeated."

_In other words, yes, he was going. _Could be read off of the expression on his brethren's faces.

He walked to the edge of the steep embankment as he planned his assault on the castle, his two comrades stumbling in the snow behind him, worried over his mental state.

"We're coming with you!"

"You must be crazy if you think we're letting you go in there alone!"

"No," He sharply rejected them, turning away from the wolf's eye, just as Kagome was steeping out of the carriage to face his comrades." I need you two to stay behind and watch over the pack. If anything happens to me you know what to do."

"But Koga—"

"You can't—"

"That's an order." He didn't like using his status on them but he would to keep them safe. He left them with hurt looks on their faces as he made his way to the castle. This time he wouldn't abandon her, this time he wouldn't hesitate, and he will not let her slip away from his grasp. He had a plan—a reckless one like always, but it was a plan. It would insure the survival of his pack through another winter and Kagome's safety. It was the least he could do for his pack and for Kagome. He owed them that much.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Words.

He considered himself exceptional with them. However at times he found the relaying aspect to be bothersome and it had nothing to do with the lack of vocabulary or laziness. In those cases he usual let the conversation turn one sided as he pieced together what the other party wanted from him. It was always like this. His father taught him a single conversation had two components; the one you hear, and the one you don't hear. Then he would make his stand.

When the time for conversing was over he knew how to command, to threaten, negotiate, and give death sentences. However, sounding like a ruler to a woman he was trying to—under the guidelines of the witch, make his _willingly_, was not fitting. The Lord of the Inu clan understood this much. A one sided conversation would not be possible in this case.

This predicament was unheard of, the great Lord Sesshomaur had to actually _impress_ another, but this was all a result of the deal. Now the question was how to vocalize a proper greeting? It mattered little, since in his mind he had already concluded the placement of the wording—welcome, you there, girl, women, hello, it would still be an unpleasant first encounter.

Distressed.

Her being taken from her home and forced in front of him—what other reaction would he expect, she would be afraid, untrusting, possible even angry.

Still, no matter the outburst she caused, he would see it through.

With this finally thought he emerged from the darkness— unnoticed, so he simply stood close by, silently watching her starring out the window. Sometime passed, and when the moonlight faded behind the cover of a cloud, it happened.

She noticed him.

Her body stiffened in the dark and her breath was caught in her throat which no longer fogged the window. Ever so slowly she turned around to face his chest, then she slowly raised her head, to meet his eyes retreating a few steps back to try and see him clearer.

Fatigued.

That was his first impression of her. She had dark circles under her eyes and he could smell her body's loss of nutrition. He also noted her clothes soaked from the melted snow and her ragged hair clinging onto her shivering skin.

Distasteful.

She would have to be properly feed, bathed, and clothed.

Second observation he made was her scent. The salt of the sea was adequate as he recalled her father was a sailor, and blossoms. Then there was the peculiar smell, minute—but there, the scent of an un-known demon. This puzzled him and just as he was about to question the matter the cloud above released the moonlight to shower them both with its glow distracting him for a moment.

The girl recovered her vision and the same instant his distraction passed their eyes locked.

Confusion.

Sesshomaru had seen her clearly, his eyes effortlessly peering through the curtains of the dark, but now a switched was triggered in him and it was as if he was seeing her for the first time.

Her child like face which appeared weary had a dust of color from being flushed from the cold. Her deep eyes, which had sagged with restlessness, was now swallowing his reflection threatening to peer into his existence. Her blistered labored hands emitted gentile warmth which for a moment he wondered how her touch would feel on his skin.

An Intruder.

The disturbance in the castle brought him back to his senses and he immediately recovered. The girl—equally confused, blinked away their connection.

This was the effect of the curse. It was one thing to live with the curse for a hundred years unawaken and entirely different matter to actual experience it. On occasion he had attempted to in vision the curses ramifications. He even researched, though all he discovered could be easily dismissed with logic. He didn't think this…curse, would affect him this much. He was not intimidated with the challenge, but he had grossly miscalculated the matter, then there was the disturbance in the castle.

"Leave." He ordered and she looked at him as if she didn't understand.

Now was not ideal to try and make her his. He needed to find a way to suppress the curse long enough to achieve his goal. He would not let it cloud his judgment. The Great Lord Sesshomaur would not allow himself to fall prey to the curse's whims.

"Must I repeat myself?" He glared at her dangerously narrowing his eyes, her mouth opened and close as if about to speak, then she turned running toward the exit only to have the door open with Inuyasha on the other side. Inuyasha glanced down in surprise at Kagome's face then to him accusingly.

Sesshomaru did not bother commenting on the scene and waiting for him to explain the uninvited visitor. He might have been distracted for a moment, but he would never become oblivious to his surroundings, especially in his own castle.

"The Western Wolf Alpha is here, says he wants to talk to you." His brother sounded frustrated, probably because he had prohibited him to take any action without seeking his approval first. If it was left in his brother's hands anyone who disturbed the castle— who wasn't a candidate to break the curse, would have been violently dismissed. However, he was Lord of the Western lands and though he had been absent for some time, he had an obligation to conduct business as usual.

However, this would be the first audience requested of him from the alpha of the Western Wolves.

The question is why?

He glanced down at the shivering girl between Inuyasha and the door. With the enchantment gone she appeared as a frail ordinary human girl. Yes, it was not an illusion from the curse, the slight smell of demon he detected from her did have characteristics of canine—wolf, to be more précises. Now an alpha wolf emerged from the forest? Interesting.

He leaned against the window, crossing his arms, as if seeming uninterested."Send him in."

Inuyasha left for a moment leaving the girl stranded and petrified in her fears as he returned with the wolf. Sesshomaru watched carefully as the wolf starred at the girl, but she took no noticed of the demon as Inuyasha escorted her out. Either she had a horrible sense of presence or she knows nothing of him.

The door closed with a booming echo, and the wolf's eyes lingered where the girl once stood for a moment, before turning his attention to him.

Confirmed.

It was indeed the same scent.

He continued to stare out the window and from the corner of his eyes watched the wolf take a fist and knee to the floor to bow and the other arm on his heart. If he turned out to be a problem he would not hesitate to eliminate it and the wolf sensed it as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have come here for a request."

He continued to stare out the window and waited for him to continue, carefully the alpha stood up, and began to spin his tale how his pack was starving, how they were pushed off their lands, and how they might not survive the winter. Mentioned all but the girl and he almost felt insulted.

"We wolves have served as part of the Inu clan army for centuries during the demon wars and my father served your father."

The wolf paused as he struggled to find the words to make his request.

"Do you think me a fool?" He asked rhetorically keeping his tone even and cold.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Are you here for your people or for the girl?"

The wolf froze and dropped his gaze to the floor almost as if in defeat. _ Does he value this girl so much so as to stand before me and face death? _The curse pinched him with jealousy and he brushed it aside.

"I'm here for both." The wolf finally replied.

"What is she to you?" A personal question he did not intend to ask, the curse stirred in him, and he swallowed it down with tiny hint of anger.

Another hesitation, this time longer, this time more thought put into the question. Sesshomaur turned away from the window to stare into the wolves eyes, he will not be lied to, and if giving the wrong answer he will put him down where he stood.

"A stranger I owe a depth to." He finally replied, confidently—a hint of remorse? But truthful.

"A depth…" He repeated his words almost as if to taste them to jog his memory.

Wolves, savage feral dogs that only care about survival and their pack. The only thing civil about their cultural is there deep root in honoring gratitude and loyalty. Wither it be a favor or depth they honor it. He had almost forgotten—besides their strength in number, this is why his father and his fathers before him contracting them for the army and servitude. Somehow, after a hundred years of entrapment, he was pleased to see that some things never change. However, does this believe in loyalty run so deep as too also apply to human contact? Before he could pose the question another disturbance in the castle was felt. It was time to finish this conversation.

"What do you ask of me?"

"I would like to pledge my life to your service." He asked with pride and confidence." In return I ask that you help me recover my people's lands and to give Kagome back her freedom."

He had to hold back a smile and utter disappointment." Your life is not so valued."

"Lord Sesho—."

"Lord Sesshomaru," Sango popped her head from the door and bowed respectfully." Excuse the intrusion, but we have captured some trespassers." With that Miroku let himself in with two more wolves, both of them hands tied behind their back from the chest down to the stomach.

"Idiots! Didn't I tell you two to stay back!?" The alpha wolf snapped at them in anger.

"We're sorry Koga but we didn't want you to go in alone…"

"Yea Koga, pack stick together…"

"What would you like us to do with them my Lord?" Sango again spoke up, she was always business when it came down to him, and he appreciated the discipline.

"Don't bother with them Lord Sesshomaru! There just a bunch of idiots! Hardly worth your time!" Koga bargained for their lives as he stepped in front of his comrades, gesturing his arms outward as to protect them.

He pondered if he should kill them or not just as he did with the girl's father and realized that it was beneficial to him to use them for his purpose. Another thing his father taught him; if you can't use them, kill them, and in this case the wolves will be quite useful.

"You are the spitting image of your father…" Sesshomaru thought out loud and the wolf was taken aback." Is your pack as strong as I remember I wonder."

"Just give us a chance Lord Sesshomaru..." Koga promised.

He turned away from them and again returned to his window by the moonlight, when he spoke, it was as if he was reading a list of demands that would be met." Your pack will be under my protection. My servants will release your comrades and they will be allowed visits to insure that you may still keep charge of your pack. You will relinquish your life to me."

The wolf was about to agree when him when Sesshomaru interrupted.

"You will be charged of the girl's well-being since you owe a depth to her." He turned again to catch the wolf's eye, this part in particular; he wanted him to understand as the most important. This was not a threat. This was a fact." You will not betray me."

The monk and demon slayer looked to each other with curiosity and awe. The two wolves tied in shock with their mouths a gaped; the wolf alpha was the only one with certainty in his eyes, and commitment.

"I, Koga, alpha of the western wolves, well hear by pledge my loyalty, my life, my pack, to your service as my fathers before me." The wolf as he said this bit into his writs and marked the moon insignia of the Inu into his chest armor as a blood contract." My master."

He turned his back to them, they all understood this as a gesture to leave, and did so leaving him under the moonlight. Everything was falling into place more than he could have planned it to.

Inuyasha will continue to serve as ambassador to communicate with the other demon Lords. Miroku and Sango will continue to maintain the castle and keep the girl comfortable. Now that he had the wolf pack he will use them to protect and expand his kingdom, while at the same time keeping the alpha close under his watch, and protecting the girl.

Yes, everything was falling perfectly into place.

Now all that was left to do was break the curse.


End file.
